Patryck
Patryck jest postacią wzorowaną na Patryku Dudulewiczu, donatorze Eddsworld Legacy. Wygląd Patryck ma ciemnobrązowe, uczesane włosy. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w odcinku The Snogre i miał na sobie zapięty ciemnoniebieski mundur wojskowy, na którym była plakietka z jego imieniem, a pod spodem założony blado-czerwony golf. Jak można zauważyć w odcinku Fun Dead, ma ciemnobrązowe spodnie wojskowe i jasnobrązowe buty wojskowe z jasnoróżową nalepką. W odcinku The End (Part 2) jego płaszcz jest rozpięty, prawdopodobnie po to, by nie uciskać bandaża, który ma założony na golf. Przyczyną tej rany są najprawdopodobniej wydarzenia z Fun Dead. Osobowość O osobowości Patrycka nie za wiele nam wiadomo, zważywszy na fakt, że praktycznie tylko w odcinku The Snogre się odezwał i był wtedy podirytowany faktem, że Paul uważał, że w powietrzu są góry lodowe. Dopóki się nie rozbili, patrzył na niego nieco zażenowanym wzrokiem. Oznacza to, że Patryck jest prawdopodobnie mądrzejszy i bardziej rozgarnięty od Paula, co również wykazuje to, jak oboje mają przypięte plakietki. W odcinku Fun Dead, był widoczny, jak zacięcie walczył z gromadą zombie, co oznacza, że jak na żołnierza przystało, jest odważny i solidarny oraz gotowy poświęcić swoje życie dla innych. Z kolei w odcinku The End (Part 2) kiedy zobaczył jakich obrażeń doznał Tord, był tak przerażony, że aż chwycił Paula z ramię, co oznacza, że jest opiekuńczy, a przynajmniej w stosunku do Torda, i martwi się o niego. Pojawienia * The Snogre - Debiut * Fun Dead * The End (Part 2) Zawód i zaangażowanie w Eddsworld Patryck, jak widać w odcinku The Snogre, był pilotem samolotu, w którym był również Paul i prawdopodobnie Tord. Kiedy Paul powiedział mu, że widzi górę lodową, ten z zirytowaniem odpowiedział, że są w powietrzu, więc tu nie ma gór lodowych, co uspokoiło na chwilę Paula, jednak ten po chwili krzyknął "GÓRA CHMUROWA!!!", po czym w takową właśnie uderzyli. Kiedy samolot się rozbił, wypadł z niego pojemnik z toksycznymi chemikaliami, co było przyczyną ożywienia tytułowego "Snogra" i narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo Edda, Toma i Matta, oraz wywołania kolejnej zombie apokalipsy. Patryck był również widoczny w odcinku Fun Dead, gdzie razem z Paulem walczył on wtedy z zombie, powstałymi właśnie w wyniku wydarzeń w The Snogre. Patryck pojawił się także w odcinku The End (Part 2), gdzie razem z Paulem przyjechał po Torda, co ujawniło, że on i Paul przeżyli wydarzenia z Fun Dead, jednak od tamtej pory, na golfie ma założony bandaż, co sugeruje, że doznał urazów klatki piersiowej i przez to też ma rozpięty płaszcz. Kiedy on i Paul przyjechali na miejsce byli bardzo zszokowani obrażeniami, jakich doznał Tord. Po tym był widziany jak szukał czegoś w głowie robota, za pomocą rurki, ciągnącej się ze skrzynki na narzędzia. Po wszystkim wziął mechaniczną rękę, którą wybrał Tord i razem z Paulem zawieźli go z powrotem do armii, gdzie prawdopodobnie później stał się "Czerwonym Liderem". Ciekawostki * Prawdziwy Patryck, tak naprawdę ma na imię Patryk (bez c przed k). Jak wyjaśnił on w tym poście, poprosił Paula by nieco zmienił imię jego animowanej postaci, by nie był z nim za bardzo utożsamiany. * Niestety jego plan się nie udał i jak wyjaśnił w tym samym poście, nienawidzi shipu "Paultryk" tak samo jak Paul, ale najbardziej denerwował go fakt, że w nazwie shipu jest jego prawdziwe imię, a nie imię jego animowanej postaci, jak już. W obronie Paula i Patryka stanął Tom, który również żartował z tego shipu, jednak sam potwierdził, że zarówno prawdziwego Paula i Patryka, jak i animowanego Paula i Patrycka, nie łączy nic poza przyjacielskimi relacjami. * Prawdziwy Patryk prowadzi również swój własny kanał o nazwie DuDuL, na którym ma swoje własne animacje. * W odcinku The Snogre, Paul miał plakietkę z imieniem przypiętą do góry nogami, zaś Patryck w dobry sposób, co sugeruje, że z ich dwóch to Patryck jest prawdopodobnie tym inteligentnym. * Fani stworzyli serie komiksów, która nazywa się "Tordsworld: Reverse AU Eddsworld" i opowiada ona o przygodach Torda, Paula i Patrycka. W tej wersji Patryck nosił na sobie żółtą bluzę z kapturem, niebieskie spodnie i czarne trampki. * Również po opublikowania odcinka Mirror Mirror fani wymyślili Patrickowi żeńską odpowiedniczkę. Tak zwana "Patrice" jest najczęściej przedstawiana w tej samej fryzurze co Patryck, ale dłuższej i ubrana w te same ubrania, co on. * Patryck po jest polskiej narodowości. Galeria Patryck.png|Patrick w The Snogre Fundeadpreview1.png|Patrick w wiadomościach w Fun Dead tumblr_inline_o3uxld3xz31ql8af3_250.png|Patrick ranny w Fun Dead tumblr_inline_o47eobqdla1srrb28_540.png|Patrick w The End (Part 2) reverse_au_design__paul_and_patryk_by_delphyxion-dap8788.png|Wygląd Patricka w "Tordsworld" tumblr_o8eqteEt5q1ukfiy1o1_500.png|Przykładowy art z Tori, Paulina i Patrice b06d1b552c60cbb5a54e1dea4e5d6c9c0f589438_00.jpg|Patryk Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Epizodyczni Bohaterowie